


sex for homework

by kithrnjun



Series: Renjun <3 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Classroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher Lee Jeno, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lee Jeno, Wall Sex, light degradation, student renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithrnjun/pseuds/kithrnjun
Summary: renjun couldn’t stop himself from getting horny during his teacher’s class. he went as far to play with his nipples in the middle of his class and then his teacher notices.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Renjun <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534988
Comments: 9
Kudos: 246





	sex for homework

**Author's Note:**

> \- renjun is 19, jeno is 23  
> \- this took me a whole year to write  
> \- enjoy !!

Renjun kept glancing at the clock. Twelve forty. One more minute until the bell rang, one more minute until he would go to his seventh-period class. 

_C’mon! Can’t the time go by any faster!_

Renjun eyed the clock again, only fifteen seconds left. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! RING!_

As soon as the bell rang Renjun was out of his seat, quickly making his way out of the classroom. As he left, he vaguely made out his teacher telling him to have a nice day. Part of him always felt bad for always rushing out of her classroom, she probably thought Renjun thought her class was boring and that he hated it. 

And while Renjun _did_ think her class was boring, it wasn’t the reason why he always rushed out of her classroom. The _real_ reason he wanted to leave her classroom as quickly as possible was because seventh period was always Renjun’s favorite time of the school day. Not because he loved learning about physics, but because he loved his teacher. 

Renjun’s physics teacher, Lee Jeno, was undeniably handsome–unlike all the other teachers he wasn’t old, he was only four years older than Renjun, who was nineteen. Plenty of students had crushes on him, (Renjun was pretty sure some of the other teachers also had crushes on him). And although he gave an unnecessary amount of homework sometimes, Renjun (like everyone else) had a _huge_ crush on his teacher. 

Renjun walked into Mr. Lee’s classroom, smiling when he noticed he was the first student to arrive. He would always try to make it early to class so he could greet Mr. Lee, today was no exception. He made his way over to his desk, he could feel Mr. Lee’s gaze on him as he gently propped down his book-bag onto the floor and sat in his seat. He felt his face flush slightly when he took out his notebook and Moomin themed pencil-case. Renjun then finally lifted his head, meeting his teacher’s gaze. 

Renjun bashfully smiled at his teacher, “Good afternoon, Mr. Lee!” 

Mr. Lee softly returned the smile, (Renjun blushed as he watched his teacher’s eyes turn into crescent-shaped moons) “Good afternoon to you too.”

Renjun shyly nodded before quickly turning back to his notebook. ‘ _Wait. Did he get a new hairstyle?’_ Before Renjun could ask his teacher, out of the corner of his eye he could see the other students making their way into the classroom. After a few minutes, everyone settled into their seats. Mr. Lee got up from his desk and started to make his way over to the front of the classroom, where the board was. 

Unlike most days, his teacher had decided to wear a suit today, but not just any suit. He was wearing a beige button-down shirt that was tucked into rose brown pants, with a rose brown blazer to match. Renjun’s eyes widened as he realized the shirt wasn’t buttoned up all the way, revealing a small part of Mr. Lee’s chest. And then to top off the whole outfit, his teacher had a blonde undercut. 

‘ _Oh my God. How is it even possible that Mr. Lee got hotter?!’_

Renjun had never been more thankful to have his seat in the front of the board (and near Mr. Lee’s desk), it meant he got to stare at his teacher in the rose brown suit for the entire period. 

“Good Afternoon students, we’ll be continuing from yesterday’s lesson! So I want you all to…” 

Renjun’s mind drifted off while his teacher talked, he was still listening and writing down what Mr. Lee said, but he wasn’t really processing what his teacher was saying. Instead, he thought about what it would feel like to have his teacher’s lips pressed against his own _. ‘Mr. Lee is probably a good kisser. One hundred percent a better kisser than me, the only time I ever kissed someone was back in elementary. And I bet his lips would feel soft, I mean they look soft. Would he kiss me gently or harshly?’_

As Renjun got deeper into his fantasies, he closed his eyes and started to focus on Mr. Lee’s voice. Renjun found his voice incredibly sexy, there was this underlying deepness to Mr. Lee’s voice, but it never made him seem like he spent his spare time smoking a dozen packs of cigarettes a day. Renjun smiled softly, as he recalled when Mr. Lee came into class extremely tired, and you could hear it in his voice, it was raspy and it sounded deeper than usual. It turned Renjun on _so much_ , he spent that entire period being horny, all he could think about was his teacher fucking him while whispering things into his ears. 

_‘Oh God, I’m getting horny in his class, this-’_

“Renjun, are you okay?” 

Renjun quickly snapped his eyes open, and looked up, “H-Huh? I’m sorry, what did you ask me?”

Mr. Lee was looking straight back down at Renjun, a concerned look plastered on his face, “I asked if you were okay, you had your eyes closed and I thought something was wrong.” 

Renjun avoided eye contact with his teacher, his face heated up as he quickly shook his head in response, “I’m alright! I’m just tired…”

“I see... Well if you’d like to go to the nurse, you’re free to do so,” Mr. Lee said, still giving Renjun a concerned look. 

Renjun quickly blurted out, “I-I’ll be fine!” And then he looked down at his notebook. 

“If you say so,” Mr. Lee turned his attention away from Renjun and back to the rest of the class, “Anyways, I would like you all to take out your laptops and work on the worksheet I posted on today’s lesson. If you have any questions just come up and ask me!” 

Renjun started to take out his laptop when his eyes widened at the sight of his teacher starting to take off his blazer. He heard some of the other students gasp, and some even started whispering about how hot Mr. Lee was—not that Renjun could blame them. 

_‘It’s like Mr. Lee wants me to get horny in his class!’_

“You guys don’t mind if I turn on the air conditioner right? I’m just getting a little hot in here,” Mr. Lee explained as he walked over to the air conditioner to turn it on. 

Renjun lightly shivered once the air conditioner was turned on, he could feel every gust of air the air conditioner let out because he sat right underneath the air vent. ‘ _Oh God, he didn’t have to turn it on! Now I’m gonna freeze my butt off for the next fifteen minutes!’_ Renjun pulled his sweater trying to warm himself up to no avail. ‘ _Whatever, I’ll just try to focus on my work, fifteen minutes isn’t that long anyway.’_

But fifteen minutes _was_ that long. Renjun tried to focus on his work, he really did, but all he could focus on was the cold air blasting up above him. The cold air started to make his nipples hard, only making it harder for Renjun to focus, because now he was cold _and_ horny. 

It was getting so hard for Renjun to focus (or at least make it seem like he was focused). Whenever he moved his nipples would rub up against his shirt, and it didn’t help that Renjun already had sensitive nipples. He had to bite his lips to hold in his whimpers. 

_‘How am I supposed to last fifteen more minutes of this?! I mean, I could go to the bathroom and take care of my problem there but if I stand up everyone will notice I’m hard!’_

Renjun slowly glances around the room, everyone _seemed_ invested in the assignment the teacher gave them (or they were just doing something else on their laptops and making it look like they were doing work). He then glanced at Mr. Lee, who seemed to be busy doing something on his laptop. 

_‘Well, I could just touch myself right here...it’s not like anyone would see, I mean everyone seems pretty preoccupied to pay attention to me…’_

Renjun chewed the inside of his mouth, he knew he had to touch himself discreetly or else someone would notice and he would never live down that kind of embarrassment. But at the same time, the thrill of it all was exciting—the thought of one of his classmates (or maybe even his teacher) catching him touching himself made Renjun even harder than he already was. 

He slowly started to slide his hand underneath his shirt, slightly shivering as his cold hand brushed over his stomach. His hand made its way over to one of his nipples and Renjun started to hesitantly rub and pinch it. He immediately felt sparks of arousal throughout his body, he bit his lip in an attempt to conceal his moans. 

Renjun looked at his classmates from the corner of his eyes, looking for any signs that would indicate they saw what he did. Once he made sure no one saw, he did it again, but with less hesitation and more force this time. 

Renjun always knew he had sensitive nipples, so to say it felt pleasurable was an understatement. He struggled to keep his moans suppressed. His mind drifted back to his fantasies of Mr. Lee. God, how he wished it was Mr. Lee’s fingers playing with his nipples instead of his own fingers, playing with them until they turned red from how sore they became, pushing him past the point of overstimulation. Not stopping until he came at least three times. 

“Ah,” Renjun unconsciously let a small whimper escape his lips, he immediately let go his nipple and tensed up after realizing what he did. 

_‘Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Someone probably heard that, curse my dumb horny body! And curse Mr. Lee for being so hot!’_

Renjun’s eyes slowly looked around the room, none of his classmates even flinched, they were still all focused on whatever was on their computer. 

Renjun let out a sigh of relief. He turned back around to look at the clock and then his eyes met Mr. Lee’s. Mr. Lee looked at him so intensely yet he still couldn’t decipher what exactly he was thinking and Renjun could only imagine how he looked, eyes wide, a slight blush on his cheeks (both from his embarrassment and what he was doing before) and his arm still underneath his shirt. 

They stared at each other for what felt like ages before Renjun finally broke the eye contact. 

_‘Why did this have to happen?! He probably heard my moan and if he didn’t he definitely saw my hand up my shirt and it isn’t too hard to connect the dots there. God, I hate myself so much right now. Still...somehow I can’t get myself to feel too ashamed by this, the way he looked at me was just so hot. I wish he would just fuck me right here in front of everyone. I would totally let him, all he has to do is say the word and I would happily—’_

Suddenly the bell was ringing and everyone started to pack their things up. 

Mr. Lee stood up and started to speak to the class, “If you didn’t finish today’s assignment then please get it done and submit it by tomorrow morning. You have no further homework.” He then turned to face Renjun, “Renjun please come see me after school.”

“O-Okay,” Renjun gulped nervously, trying his best to get all his things and leave the classroom as soon as possible. 

_‘Well fuck.’_

• • •

Renjun wasn’t sure what to think.

On one side he was deeply horrified that his teacher caught him while he was basically masturbating in class. But on the other side, he found it extremely arousing to have been caught in the act, (it fueled both his humiliation and exhibition kink greatly) especially to be caught by the exact person who his sexual fantasies were all based on. 

Part of him hoped that Mr. Lee would do more than scold him during their talk after school. Still, he knew the chances of Mr. Lee actually doing anything remotely sex-related during their conversation would be very unlikely. And with that in mind, he soberly walked towards Mr. Lee’s classroom.

After what felt like the longest walk of his life he made it in front of Mr. Lee’s classroom. 

Renjun stared at the door for a couple seconds, contemplating his options. He would much rather be swallowed by the ground alive than walk through the door to face his teacher. 

_‘I mean how bad could this go? Worst case scenario he tells the principal and then the principal tells my parents and then I get shamed by them for the rest of my life...but that probably won’t happen...God, I’m going to die—no, I need to be positive! Everything will be okay! Nothing bad is gonna happen, we’re just gonna have a simple conversation, yeah.’_

Renjun took a deep breath and without giving it a second thought he opened the door and walked into the classroom. 

When he walked into the classroom and he saw Mr. Lee sitting at his desk, Renjun was immediately hit with a wave of uneasiness. 

He anxiously made his way over in front of Mr. Lee’s desk, his head held down in shame and embarrassment. Renjun stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds before Mr. Lee looked up from the paper he was grading and noticed he was standing there. 

Mr. Lee cleared his throat, causing Renjun to look up at him, “Do you know why I told you to come and see me?”

Renjun blushed and shyly nodded, eyes darting away when he made eye contact with the teacher. Mr. Lee couldn’t help but feel hypnotized by the way Renjun bit his lips. He felt overcome by the urge to kiss Renjun until his plump lips turned red. 

“May I ask why you did it? Do you think my class is the appropriate time for you to play with yourself?” Mr. Lee asked, getting up from his desk to move closer to Renjun, “Did you think I wouldn’t notice the way you were moaning?” 

Suddenly Mr. Lee was right in front of Renjun and something inside the teacher snapped as he watched the way Renjun stared up at him. He always found the Chinese boy beautiful. Frankly, it was quite hard to not find the younger boy attractive but the way he looked right now made him look so _sinful_ , his face was flushed, eyes filling up with tears and his lips sheer from how much he was licking them. Now more than ever the teacher wanted to bend Renjun over and fuck him until the boy was begging him to stop. 

The teacher swiftly gripped Renjun’s chin, forcing the younger boy to look up at him, “Renjun you know it's rude to ignore your teacher when they ask you a question.”

Renjun felt his heart race and his face turn impossibly red as he stared into his teacher’s eyes, “I...w-well—I was h-hoping you wouldn’t n-notice how I was…” 

Mr. Lee cocked his eyebrow, an amused smile gracing his lips, “How you were what?”

“How I was t-touching myself,” Renjun’s voice became quieter towards the end of his sentence. He tried to tilt his head away out of embarrassment but Mr. Lee kept a strong grip on Renjun’s chin, forcing him to continue to make eye contact with him. The teacher couldn’t help but laugh at Renjun’s embarrassment. 

“How can you act embarrassed when you were so shameless before? Touching yourself like a slut in front of all of your classmates, in front of _me_. I bet you were hoping I would notice,” Mr. Lee brought his face closer to Renjun’s, their lips only a few centimeters apart. “Am I right Renjun?”

Renjun couldn’t even deny what his teacher said because it was all true. He was hoping Mr. Lee would notice and now here he was, only a few centimeters away from kissing him. He stared at his teacher with lust-filled eyes, to say he was at his breaking point was an understatement, any ounce of hesitation he had left was gone. 

“God _yes_ , I wanted you to notice that I was touching my nipples during your class. I _wanted_ you to bend me over and fuck me right in front of everyone, to show everyone how much of a _slut_ I am for you,” Renjun whimpered, voice filled with want. 

“Fuck,” Mr. Lee growled at the younger boy's confession. He didn’t waste any time before finally leaning down to kiss Renjun. 

The kiss started off slow, the teacher gently pressing his own lips against the younger’s soft plump lips. But it quickly turned heated when Renjun opened his mouth and the teacher was able to push his tongue inside. Renjun felt his body get hot all over whenever his teacher would suck on his tongue like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. 

Renjun had kissed other people before but it was never anything like this, they were always short, chaste kisses. Yet, the kiss he was having with his teacher was so _dirty_ and _lust-driven_. 

The teacher's hands started to roam around the younger’s body until one of his hands was on 

Renjun’s waist and the other was groping his ass. Renjun let out a small moan, his mind becoming hazier the longer the kiss lasted. 

After what felt like hours of kissing--making out--with his teacher Renjun pulled away, needing to catch his breath. Mr. Lee felt himself get more turned on at the sight of Renjun’s red swollen lips. 

“Tell me, baby, did you cum when you were touching yourself earlier?” The teacher asked, pulling the younger boy closer to him. 

Renjun softly shook his head, “N-No Mr. Lee I didn’t cum earlier…” 

Mr. Lee hummed, gently running his hands up and down Renjun’s small, _small_ waist, “Good boy, coming without permission is for bad boys.” He paused, pulling Renjun closer, whispering into his ear, “And you know bad boys get punished, right baby?”

Renjun felt shivers go up his spine, just when he thought his teacher couldn’t get any hotter he whispers right in his ear. Renjun felt drunk off his deep lust-filled voice. 

“Yes...Daddy,” Renjun whined out, looking up at Jeno like he was waiting for the older male to devour him. 

“Fuck,” Jeno couldn’t help but let the curse word slip out of his mouth. Hearing such a suggestive word come out of Renjun’s mouth made him want to fuck the younger boy even more. 

“What do you want me to do angel?” Jeno asked, softly biting down on Renjun’s ear. 

Renjun had practically lost all his shame at that point, too horny to be embarrassed at his vulgar words, “Touch my n-nipples please daddy!”

“Whatever you want baby,” Jeno gave Renjun’s ear one kiss before pulling away, a smirk ] evident on his face.

Jeno helped the younger boy out of his shirt before gently placing Renjun on the floor so that Jeno was on top of him. Renjun shivered as his back touched the cold floor and as he felt the cold air hit his chest, feeling his nipples harden as a result. 

Jeno couldn’t help but stare at Renjun’s exposed chest underneath him. His porcelain skin that was practically begging Jeno to cover in hickeys and the way Renjun’s waist curved in, making his body appear to have an hourglass figure, it was all so tantalizing. 

Jeno slowly started to place gentle kisses on Renjun’s neck. The younger boy let out a whimper when Jeno started to suck and bite his neck, creating hickeys that he was sure would last for a while. The teacher pulled away once he was satisfied with the marks covering his skin. 

Jeno moved his attention to Renjun’s nipples. Jeno could only describe them as cute; they were a shade of pink, small, and hard from the cold air. He then experimentally flicked Renjun’s left nipple, immediately causing Renjun to moan out in pleasure. 

“You seem so sensitive baby,” Jeno chuckled, before repeating the action to the smaller boy’s right nipple. After getting a similar response from Renjun, Jeno decided to engulf one of Renjun’s nipples. He slowly swirled his tongue around it, before lightly sucking on it.

“D-Don’t tease me,” Renjun whined. 

Jeno only hummed, before he started to suck on the bud again, with more vigor this time. He alternated between biting and sucking the areola, while his hand pinched and flicked Renjun’s other nipple. 

Renjun felt like he was going to drown in the pleasure, it felt so good. Whenever Jeno bit down onto his nipple it made the younger boy moan out both in pain and pleasure. 

“Ahh~ C-Cum! I’m so close please daddy!” 

“Cum sweetheart, cum for daddy.” Jeno pulled away, smirking before going to suck on Renjun’s other nipple, making sure to give it the same treatment he gave the boy’s other nipple. 

Jeno watched as Renjun let out a scream, throwing his head back as he came. The teacher had never gotten so turned on by the mere sight of someone cumming but the way Renjun looked right now was like something straight out of a wet dream. He watched as the smaller boy calmed down from his orgasm, staring up at him with hazy eyes, tears streaming down his face and rosy cheeks. It made Jeno’s cock twitch. 

“Baby you look so wrecked right now, but I hope you know I’m not done with you yet,” Jeno said, causing Renjun to let out a confused noise. Jeno only smirked before starting to remove the younger boy’s pants. 

Jeno groaned when he saw Renjun was wearing pink panties. 

“Aww did you dress yourself up for me?” Jeno asked, groping Renjun’s clothed ass.

“Yes, I got p-pretty for you daddy!”

Jeno slowly slid Renjun’s cum stained panties off. He couldn’t help but coo when he saw the younger boy’s dick. Renjun’s dick (or rather his cocklet since it was so small) was half hard and colored a pretty shade of pink from how flushed it was; simply putting it his dick was cute.

“You’re still half-hard even after you came, you're such a slut.”

Renjun let out a soft whimper. “I’m y-your slut, daddy.”

The teacher let out a chuckle. He momentarily leaves the smaller boy to get the lube he stored in one of the drawers of his desk.

“Baby spread yourself for me so I can prep your hole properly, I don’t want to hurt you when I fuck you,” Jeno explained as he coats his fingers in lube. 

Renjun nods and shyly spreads his legs and uses his hands to spread his ass so Jeno can prep him easier. The teacher marvels at the sight of Renjun’s hole, it looked so tight and he was tempted to eat out the younger boy but he pushed that thought for another day. 

He brought one of his finger’s to Renjun’s hole, he slowly traced the rim and pushed his index finger inside. The teacher pushed his finger in and out, amazed at how tight the younger boy felt around his finger. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight around my fingers baby. I can't wait to push my cock inside your tight hole.” Jeno groaned while adding a second and third finger, Renjun lets out a soft moan underneath him. 

Eventually, Jeno is thrusting four fingers inside the younger boy. He purposely angled his fingers so that he misses Renjun’s prostate, driving the younger boy insane. 

“P-Please! I’m stretched out enough, give me your c-cock daddy!” Renjun cried out, staring at Jeno with pleading eyes. 

“If that’s what you want baby, then I’ll gladly give it to you,” Jeno said, smirking as he pulled his fingers out of Renjun's hole. He groaned as he saw the younger boy’s hole clench around nothing. It was like Renjun’s body was begging for Jeno to fuck him. 

Jeno lifts Renjun up, prompting a confused noise from the latter, the teacher ignores it as he places Renjun on one of the desks in the room. He then pulls his pants and boxers down enough for his hard cock to spring free. Renjun subconsciously started to drool as he saw how big it was. 

Jeno looks at Renjun, a serious expression on his face “Baby, do you trust me?” 

“Y-Yes,” Renjun says, slightly taken a back by the older male’s words but he nods nonetheless.

Jeno then lifts Renjun up by his waist, hovering the boy’s hole right above his cock. Renjun immediately wraps his arms around Jeno’s shoulders and his legs around Jeno’s hips so that he’s straddling the teacher. 

Jeno slowly sinks Renjun’s body down onto his cock, savoring the way the boy’s walls clench around him. 

“Ahh..!” Renjun threw his head back, tears streaming down his face. Jeno wasn’t even halfway inside but he already felt so full. 

Jeno soothingly rubbed circles into Renjun’s waist, “Baby, I’m not even halfway in yet, just a little more okay?” He waited until Renjun nodded before pushing the rest of his cock inside. 

“So b-big daddy!” Renjun cried out in both pain and pleasure.

“Tell me when I can move, angel,” Jeno hummed. Truthfully Jeno wanted nothing more than to fuck the boy into oblivion, but he knew it was probably Renjun’s first time so he had to give the younger boy time to get used to the feeling. The last thing the teacher wanted was Renjun to be in pain.

Renjun nodded and tried to catch his breath. Yet all he could focus on was the large, veiny cock nudged inside his tight hole. 

“D-Daddy...please m-move…” Renjun whimpered out after a few minutes, looking at Jeno with hazy eyes. 

Jeno didn’t hesitate to push Renjun against the wall of the classroom and before Renjun could even react, Jeno was thrusting into him. 

“Fuck. How are you still so tight even after I stretched you out.” Jeno groaned out, thrusting harder into the younger boy, hitting his prostate. 

“Mhm..!” Renjun couldn't stop himself from letting a loud moan leave his lips. He knows he should be quiet since other teachers are still in the school. 

Jeno leaned closer, whispered into the younger boy’s ear, “Baby, you’re so loud, it’s almost like you want someone to walk in on us.”

“N-No, daddy!” Renjun shook his head, trying to keep whatever ounce of dignity he had left. 

“Then why are you clenching so tightly around me?” Jeno asked mockingly, starting to thrust harder into the other boy. “I know you would love to be caught, for another teacher to walk in and see how good of a slut you are, how well you take my cock.” 

Renjun whimpered and buried his face into Jeno’s neck, trying to hide the blush on his cheek. He couldn’t even bring himself to deny what Jeno was saying, because the thought of another teacher walking in on them made Renjun more excited. 

The sound of skin slapping resonated through the classroom. Along with Jeno’s groans and Renjun’s whimpers. 

“Hngh...‘M close!” Renjun sobbed, feeling his stomach coil in pleasure. He started to grind back onto Jeno’s cock. With each thrust his puffy nipples and small cock were rubbing against Jeno’s suit. 

“Cum with me angel,” Jeno groaned out, gripping onto Renjun’s waist tighter.

Renjun arched his back, his mind so hazy all he could do was moan into Jeno’s ear, drool seeping out his swollen lips. White took over his vision as he came all over Jeno’s suit with a loud cry. 

“Fuck.” Jeno growled. The younger boy was clenching so hard around Jeno, it only took the teacher a few more thrusts before he was filling Renjun with his cum. 

Renjun let out a soft whine as he felt his ass get filled to the brim with cum, some of it even leaking down his leg. 

Jeno watched as the younger boy caught his breath. He smirked seeing how utterly wrecked the younger boy was. Tears were streaming down his face, hair was sticking to his forehead, and his neck and chest were littered with hickeys. 

“See me again after class tomorrow, baby.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> theres so much i wanna say here oh my 
> 
> first of all thank you guys so much for 500 followers on my twitter !
> 
> a big thank you to [an](https://twitter.com/renssmallcloset) and [cas](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies) for helping me editing this !! you guys should definitely follow them on twitter :D !!
> 
> and this really did take me /super/ long to write (a whole year) so really thank you all for reading this !! it would mean a lot to me if you left kudos and maybe a comment too <3333
> 
> also please don’t actually have sex with your teacher irl-
> 
> twitter: [kithinjun](https://twitter.com/kithinjun)


End file.
